


Warm

by Bluefire123



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Puzzleshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire123/pseuds/Bluefire123
Summary: Yami can't stand cold weather, so Yugi helps him out. But there's only one way he can truly feel warm.





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> If Yami ever lived in the modern world, I feel like he would detest cold weather. And there would be one way he could really feel warm. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

“Yami, how long do you plan on staying there?”

“Until outside becomes warm again.”

Yugi smiled at his darker half, suppressing a giggle. After all, it would be rude to laugh at Yami’s…“dilemma”.

It’s been a few weeks since fall befell Domino City. And with the season came colder temperatures that the ex-spirit couldn’t stand.

Ever since he gained a body, he’s gotten used to many things while living in the modern world. However, there are still some things he has trouble with, and cold weather is one of them.

Yami is currently sitting on the living room couch wearing 2 wool sweaters, 2 sweatpants, 3 pairs of socks, 2 scarves, and 1 pair of gloves. And apparently those items weren’t enough because he also has 3 fleece blankets wrapped around his entire body.

Meanwhile, Yugi only has on a sweatshirt and sweatpants. Since he’s lived in Domino all his life, he’s used to the weather at this time of year.

“It’s not that cold, Mou Hitori No Boku. It’s 56 degrees outside!” Yugi said.

“You mean it’s _freezing_ outside, Aibou.” Yami replied, snuggling further into the blankets. “I don’t see how you’re fine with this weather. Back in Egypt, we never had to suffer from conditions like this.”

Yugi blinked. “That’s because Egypt is always hot.”

“Exactly.”

Yugi rolled his eyes and headed towards the kitchen. He opened a cabinet and pulled out a cocoa canister. He grabbed two mugs from another cabinet and set them both on the counter. After he filled a measuring cup with water, he put it in the microwave to heat up.

‘Yami can be so overdramatic sometimes.’ He thought as he took out a tablespoon from a drawer. ‘But I understand his problem. I mean, I was miserable during that heatwave this summer. And he was fine.’

When the microwave stopped, he retrieved the hot cup and went back to the counter. He put a few tablespoons of cocoa powder into the mugs, then poured the hot water in. He opened a bag of sweetener and sprinkled some in the drinks (less for Yami, knowing that he doesn’t care for sweet drinks).

He put everything away and grabbed both mugs, heading back to the living room. Yami was watching TV when he turned his head, hearing someone walk in.

“What is that?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Hot chocolate.” Yugi replied with a smile. “You look like you could use some.”

Yugi sat down on the couch and handed a mug to his dark. Yami unwrapped his arms from underneath the blankets and took the mug.

“Thank you, Aibou.” He said, then took a sip. “This is delicious.”

Yugi hummed in agreement, sipping his hot chocolate happily.

After a while the two finished their drinks, empty mugs setting on the coffee table. Yugi turned to his darker half and smiled.

“So, do you feel warm now?” He asked.

“No.” Yami replied, frowning slightly.

Yugi’s smile fell. “What do you mean ‘no’?”

“I’m still cold.” He simply said.

Yugi sighed. “Well, do you want some soup?”

“No.”

“A space heater? We have one in the closet.”

“No.”

“Do you want another blanket?”

“No.” Yami replied, shaking his head.

“Well then, what do you want?” Yugi asked.

Yami opened the blankets and held his arms out. He smiled. “I want you, Yugi.”

Yugi chuckled and made his way over. He sat on his lap and wrapped his arms around his dark. Yami covered them both with the blankets, then wrapped his arms around his light.

“How do you feel now?” Yugi asked, snuggling into Yami’s chest.

“Warm.” Yami replied, content.

**Author's Note:**

> The only way Yami can truly feel warm is with Yugi by his side. :)
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos and/or comment. They're greatly appreciated!


End file.
